Non Element
Non element type people make up exactly 40% of the general population, these are people who by age six have not expressed the use of any elemental magic. They are completely normal people, some are genius's soem have brain defeciencies, some are just regular people. These people are the backbone of the world, all people were once like this, before they discovered the elemental dragons.Where select people were gifted with elemental power. Two non elemental parents can however produce an elemental child, which shows that the power is not blood related. Non element and element powers work together in unity to co-exist. Although throughout the ages there have been protesters who question why this is the general consensus is no one cares and they are content with how they live. One benefit of being non Element would be that their lifetimes are usually longer than most elementals, seeing as the continued use of great power drains the life force of the user, and as non element based people do not often experience using elemental power they are less likely to decrease their normal lifespans. Regular people comprise nearly 90% of all workers in the world, as they are excellent builders and modern thinkers. Since they are a seperate race from elementals they experience their own share of problems in the world too. Strong willed non elements are most commonly seen in the fighting force, and as historians, or other jobs that do not require elemental power to do. They do not possess hierros and are not nearly as strong as some of their fellow citizens in the fact that their bodies are only as strong as their will power is not as a physical aura created from their spirit which protects them from most forms of harm. Spiritual Purpose The spiritual purpose of non element is to have balance among those who do have elemental power, if everyone in the world was elemental how long would life persist before someone somewhere down the line decided they wanted all the power and started another war of massive proportions to destroy everything. Non elements have existed since the beginning of time, since before The Great Galactic War and long since before that, their existence has been the longest and most accepted as normal throughout the generations. The essence of non element is believed to be willpower, or heart. And is associated with the colors gold and silver. Common phrases such as a heart made of gold, or the silver linings.., are in general refference to non element, as gold is prized difficult metal to come by a heart made of gold, is like saying a person with the purest love, or nicest soul. And silver lining is referencing the in between, the thing that exists in everyone and doesnt need to be forced out, its justa constant that is always there. The seal of Non element is A solid dot inside a square box, lined with points of perfection once again within a second box. the seal is comprised of the colors black, silver, gold, and grey. The black is a reference to the darkness in everyones hearts, the evil side of everyone. The gold is for purity and kindness, it covers most of the seal in flecks as not even gold is perfect. The silver is the beatuty within and the truth beneath everything, while the grey is the uncertain the sophisticated unknown of the world. All together they form a beautiful seal at the heart of everything. This Seal is in the center of the 14 tribes of cuocir seal which is later modified as time become more moderna dn the past is set aside to amke way for the future.